Once Upon A Dream
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU).Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed.
1. Chapter 1 - Romeo Returns

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU).

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

 **Once Upon a Dream**

 **Chapter 1 – Romeo Returns**

Her dream was so very vivid, she was in Camelot and a handmaiden to Guinevere, she wore a flowing gown and sat to her right as she greeted the court. Lancelot would try to touch her and he relentlessly pursued her. She rebuffed him but he ignored her, finally it seemed the other knights noticed but only Sir Tristan took it upon himself to act. He challenged Lancelot to a race and the winner of the race would win the right to the attentions of the maiden, if she agreed. She had always appreciated Sir Tristan and his skills as a horseman were unmatched so she agreed. After a race was planned and all were in attendance, Sir Tristan won, as anticipated, but it was much enjoyed and Sir Lancelot bowed away, disappointed but gracious. Sir Tristan asked her if she wished his courting and she agreed, after a respectable time they wed and she was happy. Rory awoke with an odd feeling of loss like she had known true love and lost it, but she was confused, how was Tristan in her dream, she had not thought of him in years. When she awoke she felt oddly calm, protected, safe even, she didn't even realize how much those feelings had been missing from her life recently. She missed safe love, Dean was safe, hell even rabble rouser Jess was safe, Logan was not, he was a wild card, always had been and now that she found he had been with so many bridesmaids in their 'time out' in November, she was devastated. She mostly understood that he thought they were 'broken up' but she didn't so it hurt, it hurt more than she could express, it made her heart ache that he could forget her so easily. It made her doubt him, them, she wanted to trust him, but wondered if she ever could again. She was alone in her room at Paris and Doyle's apartment, she hadn't slept well since the wedding, knowing he had been so cavalier with his affections, it just hurt, it reminded her of when they were casual, why could she not be enough. She felt unattractive, naïve and just plain dumb when it came to men, to love. Maybe she should just give up for a while, celibacy wasn't so bad. She buried her head in her pillow and growled, then decided to get up, make coffee, study and try not to think about the mess her love life was in.

Logan awoke from a dream, he was dressed as a knight and racing another for the love of a woman who looked like his Ace. It was devastating when he lost, he left the kingdom never to return the pain in seeing his love with another was that deep. He thought about the look in her eyes when she told him about the bridesmaids, what they said, how they laughed and the way they lamely apologized when they found out she was his girlfriend. Logan had a sudden realization, he could lose her, he may never have his Ace again, sure they may be friends, co-workers even, but the love of his life may be lost. He hated that idea, he had to win her back, that meant getting help from Lorelai, if he gained her approval, the mythic Guinevere approved, that is what he needed her mother to approve, but would she?

Tristan was checking into Yale, he was a late entry after being thrown from his horse this summer, the doctor said he was very lucky to have escaped with only a slight limp and even that would diminish with time. He thanked the registrar for his information and set out to find his room, he was sure his parents had only selected the best and his gear would already be set up for him. He laughed to himself, Yale, I had hoped to get to Harvard, but the parents are bulldogs so he'd be one too. Then again Straub had hinted she was there, when he tried to convince him to go to Yale over joining the Army, would he see her, would she give him a chance this time? He was musing over the dearth of things he would need to do and saw a coffee cart, that is just what he needed coffee.

Rory was in line waiting for the kid ahead of her to make up their mind, really, just order already some of us need to get to class. She looked around trying to be patient, but she really needed coffee. She turned her head and met a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"Don't I know you?" She said looking at the man with intensity.

"You wound me Mary, am I so forgettable?" Tristan teased and placed his hands over his heart.

"Tristan!" She jumped into his arms unexpectedly and gave him an enthusiastic hug. "How have you been..." She was cut off by someone clearing their throat. "Oh, sorry, I will have a tall black coffee with and extra shot and a black and white cookie."

Tristan considered her order, "I'll have the same and the ladies is on me." He offered the barista a crisp twenty. They took their treats and walked a short distance to a bench, her class forgotten.

"Thank you for the sustenance, you didn't have too so thank you." She sipped her coffee and nibbled her cookie. "So are you visiting someone, what brings you to Yale?"

"My pleasure and I will happily keep you in coffee if I get greetings such as you gave me earlier. " He playfully leered. "I just picked up my course list the doctor cleared me to return to school."

"Doctor? Are you okay, what happened?" She had finished the cookie and now had her hand on his knee.

"Dumb story really, I was working my horse, trying some new jumps and got thrown, I was lucky I only broke my leg and got a mild concussion, but physical therapy is behind me and the limp will fade. Like I said I was lucky." He explained and retrieved her empty cup discarding it with his own. "Want to walk, or do you need to be somewhere?"

"I guess we can walk, I missed my class, it'll be okay, I can get the notes from Paris." She took his offered arm and they began to roam the campus.

"Paris, you and Paris are friends now?" He was taken aback.

"Yup, seems the only thing that made us rivals was you. We were class president and vice president senior year now she is my roommate." Rory explained.

"You don't say. I thought you were both Harvard bound, did you not get in?" He queried.

"Paris didn't and that is an awkward story for another time, I did though and Princeton too, but Yale is closer to home, so Yale won. It's been an interesting couple of years, I even jumped off a seven story scaffold holding on to an umbrella." She laughed at the memory and her eyes misted over what she and Logan may have lost.

"Don't tell me my Mary is LDB? I never would have placed you for an elitist daredevil." He laughed at her surprise in his accurately guessing the nature of the jump. "I'm a Dugrey Mare, I was born into the legacy of LDB, I guess that means your Hayden side finally accepted you?"

"How did you know about the Hayden side?" She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Old family friends, I never mentioned it before because we never had the opportunity. It was part of why I shamelessly flirted with you, I could imagine the judge's face when I brought you to the club or a dinner. You rebuffed me every time though, so are you dating anyone?" He came to a stop and turned to face her.

"Actually I kind of am, I mean we have been together for a while, but I recently got into a huge fight and now I don't know, I don't know if I can trust him anymore." She shrugged, "You probably know him, Logan Huntzberger."

"The publishing and media guy? Ha, that's rich, he is a confirmed playboy, you are pulling my leg." Tristan looked at her sad eyes and knew it was true. "Hey, I'm sorry, it is obvious you have deep feelings for the guy, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, it just makes me feel...less, and for a while there I was feeling more, you were helping me forget and I liked that. Hey, want to come and say hello to Paris, I think she and Doyle are done with Yoga so it shouldn't be to scarring." She looked at him begging him to agree.

"Sure, lead the way." He gestured .

"It's not far, but I don't want to tire you out, we could take a cab." Rory reached out her hand and hailed one.

The car stopped and they loaded in and she gave the address, Tristan winced, "Your grandparents let you live in that neighborhood, Logan is letting you live in that neighborhood."

"It's fine Paris found it, we share it with Doyle and they practice Krav Maga, I am totally safe, I promise." Rory assured as they pulled up to the building, she went to pay the driver but again Tristan stopped her and handed the driver the fare.

"Really, you think I will let you pay, it is not gentlemanly, and I was raised a gentleman." He got out of the car after her and observed the aging building and the men congregated not far from the door.

She gave a wave and opened the door, he followed her in, "And they are?..."

"Oh, that's the do-wop group, they are harmless." She began unlocking the door.

He was amused by the sheer complication of it, "Yeah you are completely safe." He rolled his eyes and was greeted with the image of Paris and, who he presumed was, Doyle in riot gear fighting.

"Guys, Paris, Doyle attention please!" She shouted as she relocked the door. "Look who I brought!"

"We've seen Huntzberger, if you made up with that walking cesspool, I don't want to know." Paris barked and threw Doyle to the floor.

"Paris! Just look, you'll like it!" Rory laughed and tried again.

Paris stopped and took off her helmet, "Tristan? Is that you, what are you doing here? I thought you joined the Army."

Rory quirked a brow, Tristan answered, "Well I was preparing my horse for the parade and got injured, it was serious enough I was honorably discharged and now I attend Yale."

"You were in the Army?" It was Rory's turn to be incredulous.

Tristan shrugged, "Just seemed natural after military school, everything was going great until my accident during dressage practice. Now that rehab is done, I can't fight destiny, and apparently it's Yale."

"I should thank that horse though, with out it, I wouldn't have found you again Mary." Tristan winked at her and Paris rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Aquaintances

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

A/N: I will be updating with less frequency, I just started a new job and this story wasn't quite where I wanted it to be, but I will post each chapter as it is ready. Tell me, should it be Tristan or Logan, I am kind of undecided as of my most recent completed chapter 8 I think, it could go either way. Again, I really appreciate feedback, reviews, PM's, follows and favorites - you all ROCK! Also don't forget to look at my older stories, review them too maybe it'll inspire a sequel.

 **Chapter 2 – Old Acquaintances**

"So does anyone want to go to the pub?" Rory suddenly burst out wanting to alleviate the tension that had arisen. " I feel the need for a burger and booze, who is with me?!"

Tristan laughed, "My guess is that is the Huntzberger influence making my Mary a Magdalene, sure lets go to the pub."

Paris and Doyle declined and soon Rory had changed into 'pub clothes' skinny jeans, a sparkly tank and a sweater, her cell and cards fit into a small clutch. 'Dammit she is society' Tristan thought as they exited her building, the sun was beginning to set and they waved for a cab, he opened the door and slid in behind her, she rattled the address to the driver.

"You go to the pub often I take it?" He led, "not that it's a problem, I will probably be there often myself if it is the place to be. You know me I like to be in with the in crowd." He made light of the moment.

Rory took a breath, "I am ready to tell you stuff, but just listen please it'll be hard enough to get through it, I slept with Dean, he was married, _I was a virgin"_ she said quietly, but he heard,'"I was in a casual relationship with Logan until I couldn't and then we were exclusive, then we got in a fight, I thought we were on a break, he thought we were broken up and he slept with many bridesmaids, we made up and the at his sister's wedding, I found out about the bridesmaids from said maids. I moved out of his apartment and back in with Paris and Doyle. I guess I am more Magdalene than you thought." She hung her head, "I will introduce you to our friends and they are all LDB so you will fit right in, just don't hit on Steph, she is kinda with Colin and they have enough issues, Finn is never as drunk as you think and Colin is rigid but I love him, so give him a chance. You will probably find it easy to get a line going, Logan had one, probably still does, it's what is expected you were the King of Chilton, you will still have status here." She took a breath.

"Ah my dear sweet Mary, this world has hurt you much, I don't want to hurt you, I want to be your friend, let me do that, I have big shoulders, use them to cry, it is really okay. I learned a lot while I was away, and one thing I learned really well, is how to be a friend." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him as they arrived at the pub, she let him pay and he smiled, "Thank you for not arguing or trying to pay, it is my pleasure to pay for you your safety and comfort." Then he escorted her in to the pub.

Logan observed as Rory entered with a tall blonde man holding her, he was vaguely familiar, oh shit Dugrey, Paris was always comparing the two, that she was here, with him, was disconcerting. He remembered tales of Dugrey matching his until he disappeared, military school, the guy was sent to military school, shit, now he was with Rory, he had to put a quick stop to this.

"Hey Ace, I didn't know you knew Dugrey, good to see you buddy, how was the Army?" Logan was genuine and not at all mocking.

"Not as good as sinking a ship in Fiji and winning the affections of this girl here, but I did well." Tristan barbed and Logan looked at him.

"Ah Ace, I was hoping you still cared." He winked at her, and noted her cringe. She had never cringed at his flirtation before, she must be well and truly pissed.

Tristan looked at the pair and decided to escort Mary to the table where she sat by Steph and he took the other side, Logan took the hint and took the seat to the left of Colin and right of Finn. Rory was happy they all knew and welcomed him but wary of the glances between Tristan and Logan, it seemed they were conversing about her without speaking, Logan staking claim and Tristan playing protector. Steph excused them to the ladies, Tristan stood as they left the table and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Dugrey was in the south too long, no need to stand when a lady raises or returns anymore that is an out dated custom." Logan threw a barb.

"Well, I learned a few other things like not to cheat on the girl who loves you." Tristan threw back.

Logan leaned towards him, "I didn't cheat, we were broken up."

"Keep telling yourself that, but that girl, she feels cheated on." Tristan said in a low voice, while indicating Rory as she and Steph walked away.

Stephanie had linked arms with Rory as they walked to the ladies room, "So dish, how do you know Dugrey, I know him sense diapers, but you weren't a part of the mix, how did you meet the infamous soldier boy?"

"We went to Chilton together for a while, he teased me constantly. He was always asking me out and calling me Mary..." Rory had to move her head as Steph let out a squeal.

"O-M-G, you are MARY, I can't believe it, he pined for you, he would never tell anyone your real name just that you hated him so much you must have done the Snoopy dance when he left for military school." Stephanie was giddy with the news.

They moved up the line and Rory felt the sudden urge to cry, "Steph, why is this happening, am I a bad person, I mean Logan cheated, Tristan claims he pined for me and for the record, I never hated him, he just made me feel like I was beneath him. You know he and I kissed once, but I ran away crying, it wasn't the kiss, it was that I had just broken up with Dean the day before and I felt like it was too soon to move on, like I was cheating. Ironic right, I wound up cheating with him before our last break up."

The girls took their turns at the stalls and met back by the sinks, washed hands, touched up lipstick and Rory put drops in her eyes.

"He really hurt you bad with the bridesmaids didn't he? He didn't mean too, he really thought you were over, he moped and was crushed, those girls just took advantage of his sadness. I think he really loves you and if you give him a chance I believe he can show you his sincerity." Steph said this while rubbing Rory's back.

"I know, but it still hurts and I also know to go easy on the drops, but I just don't want him to see my red and teary eyes." Rory leaned on her friend. "Let's get back, we have to make sure they don't leave Finn behind."

The girls giggled, linked arms and returned to the table, Finn was regaling with tales from down under, that meant things had heated up while they were away, Finn only went to wacky Aussie mode to prevent a fight.

"Hey boys, miss us, you are so lucky you don't always need to sit to get your business done." Steph giggled as she and Rory took their seats, Tristan had stood behind them and helped them with their chairs.

Rory looked at Tristan, "Thank you, that was helpful."

Logan glared and Tristan just smirked, "Anytime, Mary, anytime."

Logan paled at the moniker, he knew about Mary, everyone at the table knew about Mary and Tristan's utter devotion to her, his Ace was Dugrey's Mary. Damn he was in for a fight, after the bridesmaid's though he may be doomed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Something to Talk About

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

 **Chapter 3 – Something to Talk About**

Tristan offered to take Rory home, he did not like the idea of her returning home to that neighborhood after midnight, hell he didn't relish her being anywhere but in his arms after midnight. They hailed a cab and gave the address, they were quiet, the short drive back, he asked the driver to wait and insisted on walking her to her door and seeing her safely inside, he may not be fit for the military any more, but he was still lethally trained and more than a match for the 'do-wop group'. He placed his hand protectively at her back as he escorted her to her door.

"Thank you for tonight, you made things easier just knowing you were in my corner, that you agreed with me, it helped. I don't know what to do, what I will do, but having a friend in on my side, it helped. Thank you. " She finished unlocking the doors and was partly inside.

"Mare, you never have to thank me, I will always be on your side. Let's go to lunch tomorrow, I have a lot to tell you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"That sounds perfect, I will need to sleep late and I will be starving by lunch, your black card may feel tired after feeding me, so how about oneish, that way I am awake." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Perfect, see you then Mary, believe it or not, you will always be my Mary. "He returned the kiss to her cheek and retreated only after the door was closed and securely locked. 'how could Logan let her live here, how about the Gilmore's and Hayden's she is the heiress, why is she living like this?' His mind went in circles, he had to find out why his Mary was left at such risk.

Tristan arrived at the apartment at 1:15, he figured that would be acceptable, and he knocked on the door. "Paris, good to see you, care to join us for brunch? Your boyfriend is welcome I would enjoy meeting the man who has not only stolen your heart but shares your passions."

Paris smiled at his sincerity, "Tris you charmer, no wonder I pined for you before finding true love, no, I have a feeling you and Rory need to talk, you need to tell her the truth of, well, everything. She might just listen, I told you before you were monumentally stupid, to just talk to her, and I am telling you again, talk to her."

Tristan nodded, and Rory entered the room, she was a vision in a soft suede skirt, dark velvet blue shrug and boots, how he loved those boots, he could really love society Rory as much as he adored Rory his Mary.

"Wow, you look stunning, I hope you are hungry, I planned for us brunch on a sea cruise to nowhere." Tristan explained.

"How do you cruise to nowhere?" Rory queried.

"Follow me Mary, I will show you the world." Tristan nearly quoted.

"Oh, so you are my prince Ali, doesn't that make me Jasmine?" She flirted.

"It could if you accepted the magic carpet ride." He flirted.

"You want to ride my carpet? - Dirty." She giggled at his wide eyed reaction and Paris guffawed.

"She's not 16 anymore Tris, you are in for a world of surprise. Take care of her and talk," Paris waved them out the door and locked it as they began to exit the building.

Tristan was processing and Rory worried he would think lowly of her, "I was just teasing you know, it is something my mom does, the whole 'Dirty' thing, it is just a joke, I am sorry if I offended."

He opened his car door and she slid in, "Mary, never apologize for who you are, sure I was surprised, but I haven't seen you in years, the girl I knew would never be so forward, but truth, I like this new bolder you. I want to get to know you, all of you and yes that means I would love to ride your carpet, if you allow me to." He leered at her and was rewarded with her blush, yup still Mary.

"I wish I had known you all along, you have changed, and I would like to know what happened, you seem happy, you were never very happy at school." She was curious.

"Well it's like this, I broke into a safe, got shipped off to military school, lost touch with the one girl who I believed I could love, I mean really truly love, even though my kiss made her cry. I joined the Army, shattered my leg, went through rehab and found myself at a coffee cart with said girl. If I have even a teensiest chance to win her heart, I will take it with gusto." He pulled up to the valet and she was assisted from his car. He went to her side and slipped his arm around her waist leading her down the dock to the small yacht.

"It's so lovely" she took note of the name painted on the side 'Mariah' "Doesn't that mean Mary?"

"That it is my sweet reporter, yes, this is my little boat and it is named after you." He helped her up the ladder and waved to the captain as he directed her to the dining table. " We have nothing but time, I want to get to know you, for you to know me and to see if all I have dreamt about for so many years can be a reality." He lifted her hand and kissed it sweetly.

The food was brought in and she smiled, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and crisp bacon, then the coffee was poured, it smelled like heaven. She felt a slight tug as the ship left the dock and the slow hum of the engine was pleasant. She could find no words, she could only smile at his offer of devotion.

"I can't believe you know my favorite breakfast, and this coffee is amazing. How can you be so sweet to me knowing what I have done?" She looked at him intensely.

"What did you do Mary, so you slept with a married man, he knew he was married it was on him as much as you, you need to forgive yourself and a casual relationship, that is nothing, there are girls who are just a big players as boys, it is a new world. I know you are in an unsteady spot with Huntz, but I hope you will consider me as a better option. I know the me you remember was a playboy and a philanderer, but when I was away, I realized what I really wanted was one woman who I could love who would love me back. You see my Sargent at the academy, he was a hard nut, but when his wife came around he was putty. I asked him about it, I asked how he could love just one woman when there were so many out there. He explained, that when I found that one woman I would understand. It dawned on me then, I had found her and I had treated her badly, for that I am truly sorry. I will make it up to you if you let me."

Rory was amazed at his proclamation, "How can you think I am the one, you hardly know me?"

"You would be surprised at what I know Mary, I have listened to people talk about you for years, I have a picture of you at your presentation, your graduation, your first year at Yale and even the infamous jump, no I am not stalking you, just wanted to keep tabs, those pictures were easy to find with our mutual friends and family alignments. I used to talk with Straub about you, he was the stalker, I think he and Francine deeply regretted their action towards you, but neither knew how to correct their error. You aren't to blame and you never have been anything but a prize grandchild. Straub once told me he wished he had known you better." Tristan moved to her side when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Then why wasn't I listed in the obituary? Why was only Gigi listed as a grandchild? If he loved me that would have been enough, if it is true he regretted not knowing me that would have been a sign." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Francine didn't feel she had the right, your father insisted you would be okay with it, but she felt badly, claiming you only after Straub died. She would like to know you, if you let her." Tristan soothed. He helped her up and guided her to a soft sofa and held her close to his chest rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Rory considered all he had revealed, his feelings for her, his keeping up with her accomplishments and his relationship with her paternal grandparents it all seemed surreal.

"If you knew all of that and even about the jump, did you know I was at Yale?" She turned to face him.

"I remember how much you wanted Harvard in school, you even had the pennant in your locker. It was the one thing you an Paris had in common. Yale was quite a surprise to the Hayden's and myself, Straub was a Princeton man so he was proud you were accepted and disappointed you chose Yale. Then I heard about the jump, I knew it was for a story, I just couldn't believe you would do it. I guess I couldn't accept that maybe, just maybe you would be open to a guy like me. If you only want me as a friend, I can live with that, but if there is any chance for more, I promise I will be the best boyfriend ever." He held both of her hands in his and gazed into her eyes and she could see the honesty in his emotions.

Rory swallowed, "Tristan, show me what nowhere looks like."

He helped her to her feet and escorted her to the deck to watch the water and horizon stream by.


	4. Chapter 4 - How About Love?

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

A/N: So sorry my postings have become so staggered, I have just started at a new job and the pace is unpredictable. When I started posting this, I thought I could post it daily as before and even thought it was complete, I am now rereading and rewriting each chapter before I post, I hope you will all be patient, keep commenting, PMing, following and favoriting, I will not give up on this story. Thank you all for your kind support!

 **Chapter 4 – How About Love?**

Rory and Tristan became fast friends, he knew she wasn't ready for more yet, he could wait, heck he had already waited this long, what was a few weeks or months more, he really hoped though, that the empty years were behind him. Rory and Logan were still on tender hooks, Rory loved Logan, but his hold on her was weakening, she had fully moved out of his apartment and they had talked, but she was wary, she would always wonder if she was enough for him. Logan watched as Rory and Tristan drew closer and she withdrew from him, it was painful to all three of them and for different reasons.

The group for friends were meeting at the pub, it was Thursday so weekend plans would be the hot topic, New York was always a favorite for those with no home obligations, which meant Rory was often out of the planning, the group left after last classes on Friday and Rory had the family dinner. It seemed odd to her that this weekend the group was at odds, they craved adventure, but couldn't be far due to midterm prep starting in the week to come and none of them could afford to miss their first class. Oddly the conversation had become heated as no one wanted to stay in Hartford or New Haven but could find no alternative.

"Luv" Finn turned to Rory imploring, "Tell us about that sweet town of yours, what antics is Kirk up to?" Finn was tired of the tension and decided it was Rory's turn to get the party started.

Rory smiled broadly at the Aussie with clear understanding, "You know Finn, you can see for yourself this weekend, we are having a festival of Fall, there will be loads of food, games, some rides and you will get an eyeful of Kirk for your very own. It would be great if you all came." Murmurs of agreement came from around the table, "Great it settled then, Tris and I will take his car and you all can follow in the SUV, we should leave about 10:30 so we can have a late breakfast or early lunch at Luke's, you are all going to love my town and they will just eat you up, not literally, I won't let them." she giggled and they looked at her oddly.

Logan felt crushed, she had just let him know, Tristan was her preferred partner. Even though he thought maybe they were getting somewhere, they had talked, he had obtained a note from her mother..., after all that he thought, no hoped, she forgave him, but hearing her assert that she would ride with Tristan it hurt. He got up to go to the bar, she noticed and followed him over.

"Logan what's wrong, you always said we should visit my town." Rory place her hand on his shoulder.

Logan took her hand, turned it over and kissed her palm, "You are riding with Tristan not me, are we over?"

Rory felt the shiver she always got when Logan touched her, kissed her and she thought carefully about her answer, did she want them to be over? "Honestly Logan, I don't know, I know that the whole bridesmaids episode hurt me deeply. It was painful to think you could so easily go from my bed to several others. I felt as if I wasn't enough for you, I am not what you need, that you will always want more, you need the many to feed your ego not just one to feed your heart."

"I never wanted you to feel that way Ace, you are special, a real beauty with a heart of pure gold, when we fought, I thought it was over, that I had lost you and I allowed myself to try and behave as I used too. It wasn't enough, none of them was you, they didn't smell of coffee and a hint of vanilla. They didn't say my name as beautifully as you. It was empty and meaningless and it cost me you. I realized I was in love with you, that could be the only reason no other woman could compare, I love you. I can't tell you how very sorry I am, about my stupidity, and now you are moving on to Tristan. I want you to be happy, but I wish it was me that gave you that happiness." Logan held her hand in his.

Rory froze, she looked at Logan's face into the deep chocolate of his eyes, he was telling the truth, he was in love with her. "Logan, that is why it hurt me so much and it still hurts because I love you too, I couldn't have moved in with you if I didn't. I just don't know if I can trust you. I haven't moved on to Tristan, he and I are friends, I know he would like more, but until I know what to do about you, you still hold my heart. Let's take this slow and see where we get from here, I really loved you Logan, and I want to trust you again."

Logan pulled her into his arms and breathed deeply her sweet scent, that scent that was solely Rory, the fragrance he identified as home. He pulled back slightly, tipped her chin up and kissed her sweetly. "Thank you Ace, I will do my best."

Tristan, along with the whole table, watched the pair converse, they seemed in deep conversation, then they saw the kiss, it was intimate and not at all like they had ever seen anyone kiss, there was a sweetness and genuine feeling in it. Tristan, felt an ache in his heart, but he had promised to be her friend and that he would always do.

Stephanie reached for his hand below the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze and he was grateful for the small comfort. He wondered if they would ever be what he wanted, but respected that she was where she wanted to be, even if it shattered him, he wanted her happy. _'Mary should be happy',_ that was his heartfelt thought.

The pair shared an intimacy that Tristan wanted for his own - one day. He saw the way she looked at him, hopeful and heart-filled with love. He saw how Logan looked at her, as if she was the whole world, he knew that feeling, she was his world as well. He wanted to tell her to stop, think it over, ask if she was really ready to trust him not to cheat again. Even though Logan insisted again and again, he thought they were broken up, it wasn't cheating. Logan was wrong, if you don't confirm with the significant other that it is over, it is absolutely cheating. It wasn't a single indiscretion, it had been several and those were just the ones in Honor's wedding party, had she even considered that their may be more? Tristan knew love could be blind, but his heart broke at seeing Rory so blinded and in another man's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Falling

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

 **Chapter 5 – Falling**

The drive to Stars Hollow was peppered with stories from both Tristan and Rory, reminisce of their rehearsing for the play, Rory confessing that she wished he had kissed her, that she would have broken up with Dean right there and then and written to him, they would have been friends for so much longer. She scolded him about having to kiss Paris then made him laugh when she told him about Paris kissing her on spring break for free drinks. He almost lost control when she told him about Paris' ire over finding out what a 'banana eating contest' really was. She pointed to the place where the deer hit her and he looked at her still not believing, finally they pulled into town and parked across from Luke's. They bailed out of the car with cheeks flush from their laughter. Logan looked at them and steadied his resolve, they were just friends. He went to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Alrighty Ace, show us the wonder that is Stars Hollow." The group was led by the pair to Luke's.

The bell above the door rang and Lorelai turned to find her daughter and a pack of Yalies entering.

"Mini-me! You didn't tell mommy you were coming, Luke coffee and keep it coming." Lorelai grabbed Rory from Logan and pulled them all to a table, she looked and realized they would need two but Tristan was on it. He quickly moved chairs then Logan actually helped with the table and then they reordered the chairs so the group could sit together. Logan to the seat beside Rory and the rest took the other open seats, Tristan found himself seated by Lorelai.

"Tell me, who are all the pretty, pretty children you have brought to play in our fair hamlet?" Lorelai looked over the group who all looked like magazine ads come to life and not real kids at all.

Rory started with Tristan and went around the table finally getting to the man by her side, "And this is Logan Huntzberger my boyfriend."

"Lorelai, good to see you again, and in your natural habitat, Ace goes on and on about the antics of this town we had to come see for ourselves." He extended his hand and she accepted his shake.

Lorelai thought 'boyfriend?' I thought they split, ' _maybe my letter helped?'_ "Well I have heard so much about you" she gave Logan a pointed look, "all of you and I am so happy to welcome you to crazy town. The festival starts in an hour, Rory you need a basket, Taylor decided to incorporate bid-a-basket, you too Stephanie, it'll be fun so girls after eating go to Doosie's and get your baskets, bring them to the Inn to be filled and turn them in to Taylor and have fun at the festival. I am going to go, let you kids have your fun and I'll catch up to you later." With that the food arrived and she was gone.

"Your mom is like a force of nature", Tristan said as he took the newly vacated chair beside Rory, the two men vying for her attentions effectively book-ending her, she inwardly sighed and held Logan's hand.

After they had eaten Rory sent the guys ahead to the festival so the girls could buy their baskets, Rory knew to buy smaller baskets so that she and Steph would then take to the Inn to be filled by Sookie, then turn them to Taylor, but she didn't want the boys to know what basket to bid on. They had just finished delivering the baskets to Sookie when Stephanie finally burst,

"How can you stay with Logan when he cheated and it is so obvious Tristan loves you too?" Steph said in all one breath and Lorelai approved.

"Thank goodness you asked, I could not believe my ears when you introduced Logan as the boyfriend, I could almost hear Tristan's heart break." Lorelai pursued, then handed the baskets to one of her staff to deliver to Taylor at the festival. "Kid I thought you had more sense than to return to a man who cheated, what happened?"

"Mom, he gave me such a heartfelt apology and told me so many sweet things including that he loved me, I had to give him a chance. He has been so good, we are taking it slow and Tris is such a great friend through it all, I am trying to be fair to both of them, but I love Logan, I need to let him redeem himself." Rory tried to explain to the women listening.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Lorelai looked at her daughter pointedly.

"Gah Mom, NO! I need to trust him first, he is building trust, he is here, he is trusting me with Tristan, and he is making sure to be very obvious that he is unavailable. The girls on campus hate me more than ever before, so I am beginning to trust him again. "Rory explained.

"That explains so much, the girls in the 'line' have been bitchier than usual, they are angrier now that you have two men at your beck and call that you should at least return one to the wild. Really girlie, if I weren't your friend and I saw that you had two eligible richies at your beck and call I would hate you too. Lucky for you I have Colin." Steph winked.

Rory rolled her eyes, "You both act as if I asked for this" she sighed,"Tristan said he was my friend no matter what, Logan declared his true and deep love for me, I have to give him a chance." Rory only half believed herself.

Lorelai and Stephanie gave each other a look that spoke volumes and agreed, she would have to see the truth of each boys devotion, what Rory didn't understand that they did was Tristan had the decided upper hand.

Rory and Stephanie had similar baskets and had wisely decided to be anonymous, let the basket fall to whom they may,neither revealed the contents of the basket. They wandered around the festival, Logan bought Rory a necklace and earring set from Liz and Collin did the same for Stephanie. Finn kept a watchful eye for Kirk and was rewarded by a man screaming and stripping off his clothes as he was chased by bees;Kirk had been attempting to harvest the honey and neglected to use a smoker. A grumpy man clad in flannel that Rory identified as Luke came out with a tin bucket pouring smoke and the disoriented bees harmlessly dispersed, only Kirk having been stung. Luke left the smoking bucket beside Kirk and went to retrieve a blanket then helped him into the truck and drove him to the local hospital. That was Luke, always fixing town messes.

The group had watched in awe, it played out exactly as Rory predicted, they should not have been surprised, but they were. They rode the mini coaster, the ferris wheel and the dragon swing, then it was to the games, Tristan knocked the milk bottles down on the first try and won Rory a prize, she chose a pink unicorn, he played again and offered Steph her choice, she chose a monkey with velcro hands that would wrap around her she wore it like a backpack and the group laughed. The announcement for the bid-a-basket was made and gentlemen were asked to be generous it was for the restoration of the bridge. Since none of the men knew who's basket was who's they had no choice but to bid and take their chance, the bidding began, and they noticed ladies giving gentlemen cues as to which basket was theirs they asked the girls if they could have a clue and the girls just grinned. They saw the next two baskets were theirs and just smiled as they had with the other baskets. The boys were annoyed but played along bidding as they had before, only this time they noticed none of the townies were bidding just looking around curious. Logan had an ah-ha moment, these baskets must belong to the girls.

"I'll buy both baskets for $100." Logan announced.

"$200" Shouted Finn catching on.

"$300" Crowed Colin and the town began to murmur.

Tristan winked at Rory and whispered to her, "It's for a good cause right?" Then raised his hand, I will buy each basket for $500 a piece!"

Taylor banged his gavel quickly and with great enticement, "Sold to the generous and lucky young man in the back. Ladies please claim your baskets and your dining partner.

Stephanie and Rory went towards the table to collect the baskets with Tristan in tow to pay his bounty. Lorelai asked them to pose for a picture and just as she said say cheese, both girls kissed his cheeks, his surprise in the moment made for a great picture. They trekked back to the group, ah boys, don't pout, open the baskets to see what is inside. Inside were gift certificates for dinner at the Inn, and the thermos' that had been made to carry all day were empty. The group made their way to the inn for supper. Logan noticed Rory and Tristan were arm in arm, and she seemed to have forgotten him. He tried not to be jealous, but even after all the headway he thought they were making, he still felt as if he was losing her.

They arrived at the Inn and were seated, Rory once again book-ended by the rival boys. Sookie told them no orders were necessary and asked if anyone had allergies, then slipped away to spoil the group. Dinner at the Inn was amazing they all oohed and awed at the meal and when desert came clapped for her presentation. After Finn gave Sookie his card saying if she ever wanted to design recipes for the Morgan Group she would be handsomely rewarded. Sookie was touched. Lorelai was a little surprised by Finn's offer, but hoped Sookie was happy enough to stay put.

Logan asked Rory for a private tour and the others in the group said they would see them later at the festival. Logan and Rory walked silently meandering to nowhere really, then Rory steered him to a small bridge.

"Logan, what's bothering you? You have seemed off all day." She sat on the bridge and patted it indicating him to join her.

"It's not working is it? Us, we aren't really going to work, you can't forgive or trust me, and I understand. I just wish I knew what to do or say to make things right. Then I see you with Tristan, and you are happy, you sparkle with him. You are different, you trust him, I think if you would stop trying so hard with me, you would even love him. I can't stand in the way anymore." Logan rose and offered his hand. They walked a while back towards the center of the town.

"I'm sorry Logan, I tried, but I think you are right, we aren't working out. I don't know about Tristan, but you and I are better as friends." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

They caught up with the group and all agreed to meet back at the pub off campus. Rory slid into Tristan's car and he got in to the driver seat and they drove silently for a bit.

"Rory, are you alright, you seem a bit put out. Is everything okay with you and Logan?" Tristan reached over the console and took her hand, she felt warm and safe and protected.

"Logan and I ended things, it wasn't working, I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him." Rory explained.

Tristan's heart did a little jig, "I am sorry Rory, I know you wanted it to work, that you gave it your all."

"I don't think I did, I think I ignored a very important factor when I tried to fix things with Logan." She paused and he worried.

"What factor did you not take into account?" He queried and pulled over to a rest stop, fearful of her reply.

"You, I didn't factor in that I was already falling for you." She looked at him shifting sideways in the parked car.

Tristan exited the car and she was puzzled, he opened her door, undid her seat-belt and pulled her up to him in a passionate embrace. He tilted her head and kissed her for all she was worth, he ran his hands through her hair tangling it in his fist it bringing her closer. He didn't want this moment to end. The moment he found out he had won Mary's heart. They stood head to head just catching their breath.

"Mary, you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like that, to hold you to know you were mine. You are mine right?" Tristan asked his hand cupping her cheek, she turned her face and kissed his palm.

"Yes, I am yours and you are mine and you can kiss me anytime." She giggled, "I rhymed, it must be love if I am waxing poetic, something I never do."


	6. Chapter 6 - Rising

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I liked how it stopped. I will try to post more this weekend. Thank you all who have favorited me, this and other stories, are following and have commented. It keeps me wanting to write more. You all ROCK!

 **Chapter 6 – Rising**

Rory found herself more nervous than she had ever been, she and Tristan had been dating for just over three months and he had convinced her to meet her paternal grandmother for lunch, he was standing by her as she stared at the door, looking well and truly terrified.

"It'll be okay Mare I promise, she wants this more than you know and she may surprise you." Tristan rang the bell and they were greeted by a maid who took their coats as well as Rory's bag then led them to the lounge outside the dining room where Francine was waiting.

"Tristan, Rory, how good of you to come, please have a seat, can I offer you anything, I realize it is lunch, but we have mimosa's or perhaps ice tea or lemonade?" Francine's voice waivered and Rory realized the woman was as nervous as she so he did the only thing she could think of and went to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay grandma, you don't have to be nervous it's just family." Rory soothed and tears welled up in Francine's eyes.

"Rory, you are everything everyone said, and I wish your grandfather could have received one of your hugs, they are quite fortifying. Now, what can I get you to drink." Just like that Francine and Rory were calmer, the lunch went beautifully and it would be the start of something good Rory just knew it.

Driving to Stars Hollow after the luncheon was quiet but in a nice reflective way.

"Thank you" Rory said and laced her fingers through his.

"For what, you did that all on your own, I never would have thought a hug could speak so much, but when you held her I could see you loved her and I know she felt it." Tristan lifted their hands and kissed hers.

"I never would have been there without your encouragement, my dad never took me, my mom, well you can guess how that would have played out. Just the fact that you were there gave me the strength to see what she needed, was love and forgiveness. You have taught me so much about love in the time we have known each other, first waiting patiently while I worked out my issues with Logan and now being my rock while I met my grandmother, later you will be my rock while I tell mom about it." She sighed and raised his hand to her lips kissing it.

They stopped at Luke's for coffee and dinner knowing Lorelai worked late and would likely be back after they were asleep. Then they drove the short distance to Rory's childhood home, parked and let themselves inside.

Tristan walked to Rory's room and sat on the bed then lied back and stretched. "Did I ever thank your mom for letting me get you a bigger bed? Aside from the other being a twin, the idea you slept with anyone else but me in it, didn't sit well so I am glad she understood it wasn't about sex, but clearing the ghosts of boyfriends past out of here. When I am with you I just want it to be us."

Rory climbed on top of him and pulled his shirt off over his head, she then proceeded to kiss him senseless and was working her way across, over and down his chest when she heard Babette.

"Rory sugar, you home, I see the car, I hope you and that hot boy toy of your is behavin' , doll are you here?" Babette's raspy voice was like a bucket of ice water on the lover's.

Rory groaned and handed Tristan his shirt, "Coming Babette! I was just putting our things in my room, how can I help you?"

Babette went into a diatribe about how she and Apricot were listening to Morey on the piano when suddenly he hits this cord and Apricot was so startled she shot out of the house and now they don't know where she is. The short end of the story was to confirm if Rory had seen the cat or more to the point, would she and Tristan help look. She had even brought a photo in case the kids had forgot. Rory went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of tuna, she knew it was forbidden but it was the cats favorite treat and exactly why they had the foul stuff in the house at all, to help Babette find her cat. Rory opened the can and placed it on the corner of the patio, in just a few minutes the cat appeared and was wolfing down the treat.

"Rory, you are a doll baby, you and your mom, always know what to do. You should have a cat, you are definitely cat people." Babette picked up the cat and the can of tuna and returned to her piano man.

"That happens often?" Tristan queried.

"More so lately, Morey is trying to find an elusive jazz chord and apparently the pitch is so off in some cases it scares poor Apricot. That is why mom buys canned tuna, so she can easily find the cat. Apricot loves it, but she is on a strict diet. Honestly I think she just runs away periodically to come here and get a treat." Rory laughed.

Tristan kissed her temple and guided her back into the house to finish what they had started. They were fast asleep in their matching pajamas when Lorelai burst into the room. She pulled Rory out of Tristan's arms, waking them both.

"Rory, you will never believe what happened!" Lorelai looked at her sleepy daughter, and the equally sleepy Tristan, "OOPSIE! I forgot you!"

She then continued to pull her daughter to the living room, a reluctant Tristan followed.

"I am engaged! Luke asked and I said YES! I am getting married, for reals this time! I mean I know I almost married Max, then I sorta married your dad in France, but Luke! He wants to marry me and it feels … REAL, be happy tell me good things." Lorelai was pleading while she bounced around.

Rory laughed and Tristan smiled, "Mom, you and Luke, I am so happy! Why are you here? You should be there...you told me, now go celebrate!" Lorelai didn't have to be told twice, and she left to celebrate her engagement with Luke.

Rory looked at Tristan, "You were perfect, thank you!"

He balked, "I didn't do or say anything, how is that perfect?"

"Just being there, it was perfection, you let me support my mom in her happiest moment and didn't balk that she pulled us from bed to do it, a lesser man would have been annoyed to be woken for such a moment. Thank you for letting me have my moment with my mom. Hmmm, now that we are awake and have the house to ourselves, whatever shall we do?" She teased and he picked her up bridal style and let her show him her gratitude.


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunions

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

 **Chapter 7 – Reunions**

Rory was excited for her mother's impending wedding, she was happy with her growing relationship with Francine and had even been on outings with her and GiGi it was nice. Now she wanted her grandmothers to be friends again, Francine needed friends in this difficult time. She had spoken with both grandmothers and they agreed to meet with Rory for lunch and work on becoming friends again. Emily could only imagine the pain it would cause to lose Richard, she wanted to reach out to her old friend and if Rory could forgive, so could she. Together they even brought Richard to the fold, the last element was Lorelai. Rory had arranged for a brunch at a local hotspot in order to appease the grandmother's and with Tristan's help she had convinced Lorelai to come.

"Has hell frozen over, and I don't mean the one in Michigan?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter as she approached the table where Francine and Tristan sat with her parents.

"No Mom, just be nice and go with it, it is all very good." Rory held a sigh as she sat beside her boyfriend and her mother took her place beside Emily.

"Lorelai, lovely to see you again, it has been ages. How have you been?" Francine began.

Rory held Lorelai's hand in a warning, "I have been well Francine, so sorry for your loss." Lorelai reached for her water wishing it were a Martini.

Conversation was clumsy at first but began to improve as Francine thanked Lorelai for raising such a charming and forgiving child. She lamented Straub would never know and vowed to be more a part of both of their lives. The meal progressed and Lorelai and Francine seemed to bury the hatchet as Emily and Francine had, Lorelai even relented to bi-monthly DAR meetings at the Dragon Fly, they both even seemed to be at peace with it. Rory watched carefully, it seemed Francine was more mom to Lorelai than Emily, she suddenly understood the total betrayal.

Lunch was going pretty well when an older man approached the table, "Tristan? I didn't know you were in Hartford, why didn't you call? Emily, Francine, good to see you again, Lorelai, you haven't changed a bit. This lovely young lady must be the sweet Rory, I have heard nothing but good things about you from Richard when we golf, he just goes on and on."

The ladies nodded and smiled, Tristan rose and took the short steps to greet his grandfather, "Grandfather, good to see you and ye this is my girlfriend Rory.

"Of course, come here Rory and let me greet you properly, if my ne'er-do-well grandson is calling you his girlfriend you must be special indeed." Janlan waited for her to come to him and gave her a slight hug, then kissed her hand. "My you are lovely, is he treating you well? How long have you been together?"

The man pulled out a chair and joined the group who were only still chatting over beverages. Tristan and Rory returned to their seats and Tristan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We have been together just over six months now, we went to Chilton together and it turned out she was at Yale so we had a chance to become reacquainted." Tristan explained.

"Well that explains why you didn't balk at going to the Gilmore Christmas party or the DAR fundraiser, you were really going to be with her weren't you? Your parents don't know yet either do they?"

"Grandpa, can we not discuss this now, it is not the time or place." Tristan sighed.

Emily and Francine exchanged meaningful looks, "He is right Janlan, this should be addressed more privately." Emily spoke in a firm tone as if instructing him in the rules of behavior.

Janlan sighed, "Apologies ladies, I was just taken by the news. Tristan give me a call we can finish this discussion and you may want to arrange a dinner with your parents to meet your girlfriend before they run into the pair of you unexpectedly as I have." He rose from the chair, "Good day ladies, Tristan." Then strolled away.

Tristan knew by the hurt look on Rory's face and the confusion on the others he had better have a very good explanation.

"I am not close to my family, especially since they sent me to military school and how they reacted when I enlisted. I have been trying to avoid the pressures they will put on us and the expectations they will have for Rory. I know Rory wants a career and I respect that, they will not, they want me to have a trophy wife, one who will schedule my events and dress for the occasion and never have an opinion of her own. You all should know I care for Rory deeply and would never put her in an awkward situation. Honestly Francine this is one of those times I miss Straub, he was good at helping me talk to them." He said this while clasping Rory's hands in both of his, hoping she really understood.

"So your parents are like the Huntzbergers, stuck in the dark ages where men worked and women had a cocktail waiting when you get home. How very Mad Men of them." Lorelai scoffed.

Francine cleared her throat, "I may not be Straub, but I do have some sway with your parents, if you would like I could host the introductory meal, they won't misbehave on my watch."

Emily agreed, "I will help you, they can't possibly have any objection if Richard and I are there as well, a united front, that is what we need. You children consult your calendars and tell us which Friday night is best and it should be soon, like in the next two weeks."

Rory and Tristan consulted their smartphones and quickly reserved the following Friday. They shared the date with the table.

"Lorelai, can we count on your attendance, I know Christopher will want to be there, you can bring your fiancé if you wish." Francine advanced and Emily made a face.

"I would love to Francine, thank you for inviting Luke, I am sure he will want to support the kiddos as well." She smirked at her mother.

The group rose from the table having come to an agreement and they all left for their respective homes.

Tristan took note of Rory's silence as they drove, he noticed the rest stop they had first committed to each other in and pulled in to park. He noticed she was just staring straight ahead and got out of the car, opened her door, undid her belt and pulled her into his arms.

"Rory, honey, look at me." Rory raised her face and he could see her eyes were brimming with tears and he kissed each one in turn, then kissed her cheeks and finally kissed her lips, he licked her lips and she opened to him, they kissed deeply and with heart for many moments. He pulled slightly away and pressed his forehead to hers. "I Love you Mary, you need to know that, I Love you with all I am and no matter what anyone says ever that will never change."

Rory looked into the deep blue of his eyes, "I Love You too, I have for sometime I was just afraid to tell you. Are you sure you want to do this though, us? I don't want to make things worse with your parents. I know Logan's parents are happier I am out of the picture, they hated me. You would be surprised at the lengths they went to in order to keep us apart."

"Things were never great with my parents, and after the way they treated me for signing up, you have no idea how little I want to please them. If it weren't for the fact I actually like law, I wouldn't be considering taking over the firm one day." Tristan reassured and pulled her in for a deep and meaningful kiss,"Are we OK now, ready to return home? Have you mentioned to Lorelai we moved in together yet?"

Rory blushed, "No I was going to but, well with her engagement, the whole Francine thing, I just haven't found the right time."

"You know the longer you wait the harder it will be." He gently scolded.

Rory took a breath and opened her phone.

"Long lost daughter of mine, to what do I owe this call? missing mommy already?" Lorelai laughed.

"Actually, I just remembered I forgot to give you something." Rory paused, "My address."

"Your address, oh goody you let daddy get you out of that hovel you share with Paris and Doyle. I am going to have to find out how he did it, you seemed so determined..." Rory cut her mom off.

"I moved in with Tristan actually, he has a really nice place and it's really large, and we have a doorman, just like in 'The Jefferson's'."

Lorelai laughed, "You moved in with Tristan, you have only been together for like a minute, you were with Logan for two years before you made that move and then it was because Paris threw you out. Is there something else I should know?"

"No, we just agreed I was safer living with him than having a do-wop group. He is just taking care of me and I him, we love each other mom. I just thought you should know. I will talk to you later. Love you mom, bye." Rory hung up quickly not giving her mom a chance to ask how long.

"That was slick, ending it before she asked when, you should have told her months ago." He scolded gently, but understood after the whole situation with Logan, Lorelai would expect Rory to be more cautious. Tristan held her close and kissed her head. "Let's go home Mary.


	8. Chapter 8 - That Went Well

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting.

 **Chapter 8 - That Went Well**

Tristan was happy he had convinced Rory to move in with him those months ago, he was happy to see her things commingled with his on the sink, in the closets and he didn't even mind her minor shoe addiction, he was especially happy tonight, because he would not have to arrive at that dump in a limo and put her at risk. He had gone through all the channels, Richard was not happy, but when he explained his concerns for her safety as well as his intention to one day ask for her hand, they relented. Now he stood in his tux wishing he was done with this dinner and not just getting ready for it to start. Francine and Emily had thought of everything, the smaller banquet hall at The Four Seasons, the group had grown to almost fifty when all were counted including a few uncles and aunts, it was going to be a long night. Tristan adjusted his tie for the last time and stepped out just in time to see Rory appraising herself in the mirror. She was a vision, her golden cream silk dress fell to her ankles, there was soft pleating between her breasts shaping them nicely without looking provocative. She was wearing the coordinating Menbur peep toe pumps, around her neck she was wearing a multicolor gemstone cascade necklace he had bought her for Christmas with matching chandelier earrings, her hair was in a side sweep and makeup subtle, he was a lucky man.

He walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her shoulder, "You look amazing, I can't wait to show you off, and even more I can't wait until you are well and truly mine."

She looked at him in the mirror, they did make a stunning couple, "You don't need a ring to know I am yours, just look into my eyes and know it is true."

He turned her to him, "I love you Lorelai Leigh and one day I want that to end with Dugrey." He placed a soft kiss on her lips so as not to ruin her gloss.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that too, but tonight we just announce that we are dating, no need to rush an engagement on them, baby steps Tristan. Let them know Rory Gilmore first, then we can work towards them accepting a journalist as a Dugrey." She grabbed her wrap and clutch and the exited to the waiting car.

The entered the venue and it was a stunning study in blue and white, they noticed Francine and Emily fussing over candle distance and decided to approach.

"Hello Grandma Emily, Grandma Francine, the hall looks just beautiful, Thank you for this. Are we too early? I didn't see any other cars." Rory asked.

"No dear, you are right on time, we wanted you here early so you could greet your guests. This will set the tone right off, you are a Gilmore and a Hayden, you don't need their name or status in any way. " Emily stated as she appraised their attire, "You both look marvelous, Rory where did you get your jewelry?"

"It was a Christmas present from Tristan, isn't is lovely, I adore the many colors." Rory was glowing with her adoration of the boy and the grandmothers couldn't be more pleased.

The guests began to arrive and Rory was happy her mom was on time for once, her dad had brought Gigi and a woman named Caroline he had been seeing for a while. They circled around finally reaching the Dugrey's.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, my girlfriend of the past six months. Rory this is Daniel and Roselyn Dugrey my parents and you have met my Grandfather Janlen." Tristan made the introductions and Rory reached out to shake each hand.

"I am pleased to finally meet you." Rory demurred in her proper society voice.

"The pleasure is all ours, you are Richard's granddaughter, am I correct?" Daniel questioned. "You have aspiration of being a reporter, traveling the world, perhaps even entering a war zone if need be."

"Well, I do want to be a reporter and I can't pick and choose the news, so yes if I had to enter a war zone I would." Rory clarified and saw the same look in Roselyn's eyes that had been in Shira's.

"That is an interesting vocation for an heiress, wouldn't it be safer, better if you were a television reporter like Anderson Cooper?" Roselyn put forward.

Rory tried to quickly formulate a response, "If television journalism opens up to me I would look at the opportunity sure, it hasn't been my goal, but I am all too aware of the vanishing newspaper. A good journalist looks at all options."

"You have a lovely face, you would probably be better as a newscaster that a roving reporter. That way you could come home to your family at night." Janlen piped in.

Rory shook her head slightly and Tristan wrapped his arm supportively around her waist, "Any journalism opportunity that Rory takes on in the future is fine by me. She is a brilliant writer, but if television is what she wants, I am here to support her."

"Who will be there to support you, in your law career, perhaps a race for the senate in your later years?" Daniel was candid.

"Tristan and I support each other, if he needs me beside him, I will be there, just the same if I need him, I know he will be there, that is how we work. Even now when classes are too long, or he needs anything, we work together to get things resolved. I don't see that changing." Rory was steady and clear.

Francine and Emily now joined the group, "There you are children, come along we have some other guests you simply must meet. You all understand don't you? As the hosts they must make the rounds." With that the young couple was spirited away, Rory spied the bar and steered them towards it.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan and a scotch for the gentleman." Tristan was pleased she remembered. Her grandmothers each ordered a white wine and they returned to mingling. Rory spied a try of salmon puffs and negotiated Tristan towards it. She used her napkin and grabbed them each a few. "The caterer Grandma Emily uses makes the best pastry, her puffs are always superior." They ate the procured puffs and made their way to some people Rory did not know but Tristan identified as his Aunt and Uncle. They mixed for a while more then dinner was called and the guests found their assigned seats. The meal moved pleasantly as gusts were acquainted with each other and Daniel kept his eye on the young pair, they seemed utterly devoted.

Roselyn leaned into Daniel, "They look rather smitten, should we intervene? She is hardly Dugrey wife material. You know the Huntzbergers are well and good to be rid of her, they said she was nothing but trouble and even scolded Mitchum about his treatment of his son, imagine the nerve." She huffed.

Daniel considered this, the girl had gone up against Mitchum, something few men would do, and she want to be a reporter so she stood by Logan at her own peril, suddenly he liked the girl, "You know, if she isn't afraid of Mitchum, a man who can ruin her career, she may be the perfect match for Tristan, job or no job, she has a spine. A woman who can hold her own, that is just what our son needs to keep him in line."


	9. Chapter 9 - Chatting at the Pub

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting

A/N: Thank you all for your patience, I will post this and again on Saturday next week. Thank you for sticking with me on this!

 **Chapter 9 – Chatting at the Pub**

After the triumphant dinner, things went pretty much back to normal, things were being prepared for Rory to graduate and she was applying to local papers, and interning at the Gazette, she really didn't want to leave Tristan's side and since he was a late entry he wouldn't graduate until the following year. They had discussed it and would decide if she should apply to other outlets based on which college accepted him for the law program. They were celebrating a year of being reunited, it wasn't their actual anniversary, just the day they reconnected when he started at Yale. They were surprised to find Logan and crew there, they had graduated a year ahead of Rory, and last she heard Logan was working in London for his father.

"Reporter Girl, look who is here everyone, the lovely Miss Gilmore and her faithful sidekick Soldier Boy Dugrey." Finn was peppy, and just a _little_ tipsy.

Stephanie came over, "Rory, Tristan, so good to see you, how have you been, looks like you are still together." She gave them both a hug.

Colin came over and shook their hands and finally Logan, "So Ace how are you liking the Stamford Eagle Gazette, challenging enough for you?"

"Well you know how it is for a new reporter, especially an intern, take what we can get and work our way up. How have you been, I heard you were working marketing for HPG, interesting choice." She replied never leaving hold of Tristan.

"Dugrey, after graduation, what are the plans?" Logan directed them all back to the table and the bantering continued.

"Law school, that's the plan, then maybe marriage, we'll see." Tristan kissed her temple and she smiled and she gave his knee a squeeze.

"Wow, you two are talking the big leap already, that is news. What do the older Dugrey's think? I have heard at the club that Janlen is on your side as is Daniel, but your mom remains unimpressed." Colin stated.

"My mom isn't a part of our decision, we are." Tristan was firm.

"You don't worry she will put your inheritance at risk, that is what Roselyn has been saying, this relationship could cost you your trust fund, isn't there a parental approval clause, we all have one." Logan looked at Tristan to gauge his reaction.

"No clause, I received my Trust after the injury, they knew I would need it for the hospital and Yale, I pay my own way. Thank you for your interest." He knew Rory already knew this so he had no issue with letting them know.

"Wow, you are lucky, we all have to make sure our spouse will pass muster, good for me and Colin we have known each other forever, our parents practically set us up, well at least they pushed us together enough." Stephanie chuckled.

Logan looked at the pair, they looked so in love, a part of him wished that was him, his heart still yearned for her, gah, he felt pathetic. "Would you like me to put out feelers for you?"

"Thanks Logan, that would be sweet. How was London, are you back for good?" Rory replied.

"Actually, I will be working at the Gazette starting next week, we could be lunch buddies. Feel like showing me around?" Logan was playful and Colin rolled his eyes.

Rory smiled, "Sure, I'll even show you which lunch room I make coffee in so you won't have to drink the crap that is in the main break room, only a few of my close friends know about it, it is a personal stash."

Stephanie had an epiphany , "Rory, what about your trust, no clause? I know the Hayden's and Dugrey's are close, but what about the Gilmore's?"

"My trust, you know we have never discussed it, I just thought that since they paid for school that was enough." Rory seemed taken aback.

There was a clear confusion at the thought that Rory was not aware of her net worth and the possibility of contingency clauses tied to it.

Tristan looked at the look of confusion on his girlfriend's face, "Hey guys, let's couch this for another time, I think Rory needs to talk to her grandparents. Finn how was it being back in the land of Aus?"

"About time someone got to me. I had a wonderful time and lots of redheads, and I will be working at the New York headquarters of the Morgan Group working to revamp the clubs and bars in our hotels, for some reason daddy dearest thinks it is a perfect fit for me." He grinned widely and lifted his glass.

"Congratulations Finn, that is amazing!" Rory cheered, "What about you Colin?"

"Well, Harvard Law then working for Daddy's boutiques firm for two years, then my choice Hartford or New York office as a partner." Colin quoted as if it was a script.

Steph piped up, "Well if no one's as thought to ask, I am interning for Vera Wang! I was supposed to work at the investment firm, but this opportunity came up and my parents agreed to it! If I do well I may get my own label in a couple of years."

"Well, and me without a job for at least another two years when I work for Dugrey Law with my grandfather and dad." Tristan chuckled.

"Colin how did you get Harvard Law? I thought it was strictly Yale in your family?" Rory took a sip of her soda.

"It turns out Daddy's new boutique firm is in Boston and if I am to keep an eye on it, Harvard it is." Colin laughed.

The group caught up over the next few hours and it was nice for the friends to reconnect. Rory and Tristan said good bye and headed back home.

"Well that night didn't go as expected." Tristan said as he opened the apartment door.

"It was informative though and it looks like I will be working with Logan, are you okay with that?" Rory said as she hung her jacket on the rack and set her purse on the table.

"Sure why wouldn't I be, you live with me and things with us are really good. I trust you, and if he try's anything I still have lethal hand to hand skills." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"Mary, why don't you know about your trust funds?" Tristan guided her to the couch.

"I never thought about it, my mom refused hers so I just figured them paying for school was what I got and I would need a job like anyone else." She explained.

"You need to talk to your grand parents, you should have been told a long time ago. Rory, you are pretty well provided for, you probably don't know it but you have trusts from your Grandma Lorelai, the Gilmore's and Hayden's. I don't know about any contingency, but I know it is a substantial amount. Tristan held her hands in his lap as he explained. "We are all surprised because, we have known the details of our trusts since we were teens, we were sat down and the terms of our trusts laid out as well as expected behavior."

"Do I have to accept it? Can I politely decline?" Rory leaned into him and he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Honestly, you should accept it, you don't have to take it all at once, you can have it paid out in increments to your bank and then request larger sums for larger purchases like a car or a home." Tristan rubbed her arm soothingly.

"When did things become so weird, this morning I was content with my job search and internship, now I have a trust fund and Logan is coming to work with me." She sighed and turned to straddle him. "Help me forget." She kissed him deeply and he complied.


	10. Chapter 10 - Her New Reality

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting

 **Chapter 10 - Her New Reality**

Rory was dreaming of Camelot again, the brave knights of the round table she was older than the first dream she was walking with Guinevere in the garden.

 _"Lady Maria, what troubles you so?" Guinevere asks._

 _"Sir Lancelot has returned and I fear he and Sir Tristan will come to terms." Maria explained._

Rory suddenly woke feeling like her world was spinning, she leapt to the bathroom and threw up. He had felt her leave the bed, then heard her retching so he went to her and held her hair, and made small circles on her back. When she finally finished, he grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water and filled the glass from the sink handing it to her. She thanked him, rinsed her mouth and took a sip of the water enjoying the cool cloth on her neck.

"Babe, are you okay, do we need to get a pregnancy test?" Tristan, held her as she steadied her breathing.

"No, not pregnant, just stressed, I am worried about what Logan is up to." Rory tried to stand but was weak, "Could also be food poisoning, I got a sandwich from a new guy and the mayo was already in it. My tummy hurts." She explained in a whiny voice.

He helped her stand at the sink, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, noticed yuck on her shirt and took it off, rinsing it before setting it over the tub. He helped her to the bed and retrieved a fresh shirt then grabbed the Pepto and poured it for her. She drank the dose hoping it would help sooner than later, she had had food poisoning before and knew it was 50/50, the pink drink would help. Her stomach felt crappy and she tried to find a comfortable position, her stomach rolled again and she was back to the bathroom losing the pink and the water along with what felt like her liver in the heaving stress.

"I am taking you to the doctor, if it's food poisoning they will need to give you IV liquids." Tristan went to the closet and got dressed. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a basin, in case she got sick in the car. He finally grabbed a towel and wrapped her in her robe. She didn't complain, only rinsed her mouth again, grabbed her basin and got into the car. He placed an additional towel in the back seat and they drove to the ER.

They arrived at the ER and he was lucky someone was just ending a smoke break and offered to wheel her in while Tristan parked. The orderly even helped Rory with her paperwork so she could be treated faster. Tristan came in and saw the young man helping his very ashen girlfriend and was grateful.

"Thanks man, I appreciate your helping then took over the paperwork and let the guy return to work. He then took the clipboard to the desk and hoped her name or his would speed the desk. Just as he was returning Rory heaved again, it was dark yellow and he called for a nurse just as Rory passed out dropping the basin and its contents to the floor.

Rory awoke in a bright white room, her eyes stung from the light, her throat ached and her eyes were parched. She cautiously looked around and her eyes fell on him, he was leaning with his head on the bed and holding her hand. The nurse walked in and was writing some notes on a clipboard.

"There you are, you are finally awake, you gave this young man here quite the fright. You have been asleep for fourteen hours, how do you feel?" The nurse asked kindly.

"My throat hurts and is dry and my eyes hurt." Rory croaked out.

The nurse stepped out and returned with a cup of ice and fed her some, then she applied some drops to her eyes, that immediately provided relief. Rory helped herself to more ice and felt Tristan stir beside her.

"Hey, you're awake, how do you feel?" He kissed her hand and the nurse smiled.

"Well, she tells me her throat hurts, the ice should help, her eyes were dry so we applied some drops and now I am going to check her vitals and get the doctor to come check her out. You are lucky this young man brought you in, you had a severe case, you were already dehydrated when you came in." The nurse chatted about nothing in particular while she tested reflex, heart rate and read the information on the machines and noted the amount of liquid still in the IV drip. She then slipped away to report to the doctor on call.

Once the nurse was gone, Tristan leaned over and kissed her gently, "No more ice cooler sandwiches, I am making you lunch from now on. You are not allowed to get so sick so quick, you actually passed out in the lobby, it did get you seen quicker, but I was hoping our names on several floors would do that not you passing out."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Where is mom?" Rory was enjoying the feeling the ice provided and noticed her tummy was rumbly. "I'm hungry, do you think I can eat?"

The doctor entered in time to hear her and chuckled, "Lorelai Gilmore, if I am not mistaken your mother has the same name. Tell me young man is this one as capable of out eating a sumo as her mother is?" Tristan just laughed and nodded in response. "Well, I am Dr. Kildare, Dr. Welby briefed me on your case when I came on shift, I play golf with Richard from time to time, so it is nice to meet the famous Rory. How are you young lady?"

Rory smiled liking his kind manner, "Well my throat hurts, the ice helps, but it still hurts and to be honest I am starving."

"Well I am not surprised, you were asleep for fourteen hours and before that it appears you vomited all but mothers milk before coming in and even after." He looked over her chart notes, "I will allow you a B.R.A.T. diet, and that should get you back on track. Do you remember the name of the food service you purchased the sandwich from, we will need it for our report."

"Oh, they were new, Excalibur, I think was the name, they had a hand in an oven mitt rising from a countertop with a chef's knife in it, I thought it was cute. They were a new vendor, I guess buying a sandwich that had the mayo already on it was a bad plan. I usually have a stomach of iron..."

"Miss Gilmore", he interrupted, "it happens, what I am more concerned about was the severe dehydration, tell me how many glasses of water would you say you drink a day"

Tristan looked at Rory knowing full well she was not a big fan of the beverage, "Coffee is made with water, does that count?"

"No, we are talking just plain water?" The doctor seemed impatient.

"Maybe two or three glasses a day." Rory knew this was a wrong answer.

Dr. Kildare shook his head, "That explains a great deal, and how much coffee?"

"Fifteen to twenty cups, black." Rory looked at the physicians astonished face, this was going to be all bad.

"That explains many things, especially the fourteen hour sleep, You should try to cut back to no more than two cups a day, try switching to decaf and drink at least eight full glasses of water daily.

Rory nodded, "I understand doctor, what other things did you mean when you said there were several?"

"Well, you have mild anemia, a heart murmur and guessing by the color of your last vomit, a mild ulcer. Too much acid and caffeine can cause these problems although we usually see them in older male patients who work in finance." the doctor wrote something in the chart as he spoke. "I am referring you to a food health specialist, they will need a journal of your diet, including all liquids consumed and they will make dietary suggestions. You are very fortunate this is caught now, it can be corrected, but you will have to make major changes."

Rory and Tristan nodded, "Will I need anything for the anemia?"

"We think with a proper diet your body will right itself again, now get some rest I will have some Jell-O sent in." He patted her leg and left the room.

"Why is this happening to me, I live for coffee, two cups, that's all, I think I'll die, and he is going to make me eat healthy, what next no pop-tarts?" Rory leaned heavily on Tristan and he kissed the top of her head.

"Mare, you threw up blood and passed out, then slept deeply for fourteen hours, I think that giving up coffee is worth your health and well being. Lorelai will understand, trust me she wants you happy and healthy, and if that means less coffee she'll be okay with it." Tristan soothed.

Rory loved how well he knew her, that he knew just what to say. "I love you Tristan Dugrey, I love that you know me so well and love me enough to know what is really bothering me. You are kinda perfect like that."

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLLGLGLGLGLGLLGLGLGLGLGLGLLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLLGLGLGLGLGLLG

A/N: The B.R.A.T. diet is short for Bananas, Rice, Apples and Toast; Jell-O is often included because it too soothes the tummy, and is a typical recommendation here in the US when a person has suffered severe vomiting. It helps the stomach ease into food and is typically followed with light broths and the person is then eased back to regular foods, the process can take several weeks.


	11. Chapter 11 - What Next

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting

A/N: To those of you reading and commenting on my previous writings THANK YOU! I write because I love it and that so many of you enjoy my musings is truly a gift to my soul. Keep reading, reviewing, following and favoriting and I will do my best to keep you entertained.

 **Chapter 11 - What Next**

Rory suffered severe withdrawals in the hospital, the lack of caffeine was nearly as bad the food poisoning, she was shaky, her head hurt and she had sweat through her hospital gown more than once. It had been a week since the food poisoning brought her in and it seemed her system was finally clearing of the storehouse of caffeine it held. Logan had sent a large floral arrangement, from HPG of course and she had been visited when she felt up to it, Tristan had taken time off to be with her. He had a friend bring and turn in assignments, left to shower and change but he never left her side. Rory was finally cleared to go home, given the contact for the food health specialist and very strict rules about easing back into eating real food, nothing spicy and nothing fried. Rory sighed, that was her diet, all fried and spicy, what next no chocolate chip pancakes? Then the nurse read off next 'no chocolate', it seems that it isn't tolerated well after these episodes either. Rory groaned and took the packet she was handed, Tristan wheeled her to the waiting car. Once Rory was seated and her belt secure they drove back to their apartment.

Tristan knew this was going to be a slow and difficult transition for her so he had enlisted Luke and Sookie to make some coming home dishes to make things easier. They had sent, mashed potatoes, mac-n-cheese, goldfish crackers, lemon poached skinless chicken breast, the magic risotto, and an assortment of creamy soups and hearty stews. Sookie even sent some handmade gram crackers and banana muffins.

Rory was happy to be home, but when she looked at Fernando her eyes were a little teary, "Sorry old friend, I am having to send you to a better place, you will be full always in her care."

Tristan laughed inwardly, he knew the thought of a Nespresso or Keurig had always made Rory cringe, but he had bought a Nespresso to replace the 'Coffee Station' that held forty cups she so adored, he knew she would want to say goodbye and kept it until she returned home. It was a catering grade so Rory had promised it to Sookie for the Inn, at least she could visit him there. "Well Mare, I have some treats for you to choose from, Luke and Sookie prepared some of your favorites that are on the approved list and what would you like tonight?" He read her the list of foods at her disposal.

"Ooh, look at all the goodies I can have, I think I will start with Risotto and chicken, I can't have white wine but you can, I will have white grape juice." She rattled off a dinner plan, and it sounded good to him.

She missed take out and he ordered, pot stickers, egg drop soup and steamed vegetables, when she craved spaghetti he opted for Alfredo, he even had his old home chef make her white lasagna rolls, which she loved and a spinach pesto she was sure to adore.

It went this way for the week, and each week after, the two chefs, and occasionally Tristan's home cook, prepared foods to ease her back into her choices, she had to be patient, but it was nice being treated so well. She met with the Specialist, who approved her diet choices and encouraged her to incorporate more green vegetable and legumes. in all it took three months, eight meetings with the specialist, the indomitable care of Luke and Sookie and Rory was finally able to eat foods she liked in moderation, her anemia was gone, the murmur was gone and the hint of an ulcer was also cleared, Rory found she was less jittery and more clear headed, a fact she would not share with her mother, for fear of her being viewed as a betrayer, she only drank coffee with her mom and had switched to non-caffeinated teas, hoping to never suffer withdrawal again.

Rory and Tristan were once again in the hollow for some town meeting and Lorelai was ranting about Taylor, "You know he has never seen "Planet of the Apes? I approached him the other day and said 'T-A-Y-L-O-R' in my best Nova voice and he looked at me as if I was insane. I fear this town is pop culture deprived, I think the only movie Heston has been in he would know is 'The Ten Commandments' and I am so not calling him Moses.

Rory laughed at the thought, "Yeah some days he is more like Ramses, too bad he never found his Neferteri."

"Well maybe he is better for it, she loved someone else after all. Maybe that is why he is alone, the one he loved, loved another?!" Lorelai held her hand to her head dramatically.

Rory had to be truthful to her mom, and now seemed the perfect time, she took a deep breath, "Mom, I am only allowed two cups of coffee a day, I save them up and drink more coffee than I should when I am here, I am sorry, but it affected me poorly, especially after I had the food poisoning and now, I can barely drink it. Luke was right, it would kill us one day, well actually more me than you, I am sorry I am not your mini-me any more", Rory sighed deeply, I drink more organic non-caffeinated teas these days, honestly coffee doesn't work for me the same way it works for you and I am sorry."

Lorelai looked at Rory, "What do you mean only two cups a day, that will kill you, I was wondering why the Inn had Fernando. How bad was it really kid, I know I came to see you in the hospital but we really didn't get into particulars."

"Real bad, after the food poisoning, went through caffeine withdrawal and even after all this time I am still leary of some foods. It'll take a while, but it's going well and the nutritionist was really helpful. It was so nice of Luke and Sookie to help me recover I need to do something special for them..." Lorelai cut her off.

"Just having you healthy is thanks enough, you should know that. Well let's order and I will try not to mock you when you have ice water while I enjoy my sweet sweet nectar of the gods."

Rory just groaned and ordered a grilled chicken salad, which made Luke glow with pride and then Lorelai ordered a burger and extra fries, just to keep the balance, and he groaned at her. Still this was her mother, her homebase, it was always good to be home.


	12. Chapter 12 - Trusting

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting

Chapter 12 - Trusting

Rory went home from the hospital and returned to work as usual, only now she didn't drink coffee all day long. The sad thing was, she couldn't drink as much as before, her mom had noticed right away and accused her of being pregnant, she laughed and said she had had a stomach flu and wasn't quite back to speed, but she would get there, Luke said he hoped not and received glares from both women.

Friday night dinner, it wasn't as regular as before, but it was important to Rory that she still meet with her grandparents from time to time, they might just meet at the club for lunch or at a function for one charity or another, but she always wanted to keep them close. It had been several weeks since the poisoning and she and Tristan were outside the Gilmore door when Lorelai came up behind them, Luke was willfully excused, the grandparents understood he ran a business that precluded him from regular attendance, although they wished he would at least make an effort. They were grateful Rory had made a wiser choice in her companion. The door swung open and Emily was there to greet them with a quivering maid behind her.

"Richard the girls are here and Tristan is with them." Emily called out as the maid took coats and bags.

We entered the sitting room and Richard retrieved our drinks, even after a month she was still tummy tender, she requested club soda and was provided it with a smile.

"So Rory, how are things at the paper, how is Logan?" Emily jumped in full footed.

"Mom, you do know she is with Tristan, who is sitting right there holding her hand and has been for some time now." Lorelai scolded.

"Logan is fine grandma and work keeps me busy, it looks like it will become a full time job and not just an internship, there has been a really positive reaction to everything I have written." Rory was proud and Tristan gave her hand a squeeze.

"Tristan how is the studying coming are you catching up?" Richard inquired.

"Well, since I was just a late entry, there is no catching up, but I am happy to report I was accepted to both Harvard and Yale Law, I will stay with Yale of course." Tristan took a sip of his scotch.

"Really, good for you and that means we get to see Rory for at least another 3 years. Will you be taking the Hartford or New York office?" Richard had approached the pair and Tristan stood to shake his offered hand.

"Well that depends on Rory here, by then she will have some experience and we'll see what paper or magazine she lands at and go from there." Tristan returned to his seat and Richard sat by Emily.

"Actually grandpa, can we talk for a moment in your study, sorry grandma, but it shouldn't take but a moment." Rory rose and her grandfather followed her to the study.

"Well Rory, what is so important that we had to leave our lovely tete-a-tete." Richard sat at his desk.

"Do I have a trust fund?" She rushed out.

"Well this is sudden, what brought this on?" Richard observed his granddaughter's nerves, she really wasn't comfortable talking about money.

"I was out with friends and they were talking about trust contingency clauses and I didn't know if I even had a trust much less any clauses to abide by." Rory wrung her hands.

"Well, of course you do, and the only condition is that you turn 25, that applies to all three. You will have quite a nice net worth then. Is there some problem did you need access to it sooner?" Richard took his turn at nerves.

"No, nothing like that, Tristan takes excellent care of me, I just didn't know. It was implied to me the Gilmore's may have set the trust anti-Dugrey." She swallowed and he rose to go to the file cabinet and retrieved some papers there.

"Well, let me see." He scanned the documents quickly. "I don't see any marital clause at all, just the standard 25th birthday and that you be well educated. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, but three, I have three trusts, wow." Rory sat back in surprise.

"Really, its nothing, you have one from your Great Grandmother Lorelai, that includes several property deeds, your grandmother and I have been managing them, there is the one from us and of course the one from the Hayden's, they may not know you, but they felt honor bound to assure your financial stability in the future. Don't you want to know what you are worth?"

"Not really, but I guess I should huh?" Rory was quiet.

"Well in total and if it keeps growing as it is, you will be worth just over 200 million by the time you are 25, that is not all cash, and the taxes will have to be considered, but yes you are well set up. It is why I never worried about you being a journalist, you will have plenty of money to carry you through the lean years while you make a name for yourself."

"Wow, thank you grandpa, I never worried about it, but knowing this makes some things easier I guess. It is a lot to consider, but thank you for taking care of me." Rory got up and hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing my girl, you deserve every penny of it. Now what say we return to dinner, I heard it was pot roast and those lovely parker house rolls you enjoy so much." He hugged her again and they returned to the lounge just as the dinner announcement was made.

Dinner was lovely and Rory was quieter than usual, she was thinking how she would never have financial concerns, heck her kids wouldn't either.

After they had left Emily turned to Richard, "What was the private conversation about?"

"She asked about her trust, after all this time she never realized she would be provided for" Richard chuckled slightly.

"I am just glad she didn't refuse it as her mother did, things would have been so much easier if Lorelai had just accepted the money when it was offered." Emily groused.

"Ah, but Emily, then Rory wouldn't be Rory, and I wouldn't change our darling girl for the world." Richard wrapped his arm over her shoulder and they walked up the stairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 - Lessons Learned

Rory dreams she is in Camelot a handmaiden at the round table friend of Guinevere and pursued relentlessly by Lancelot, she is championed by and weds Tristan – In her waking world she is pursued by Logan after the bridesmaid debacle and surprised when Tristan appears to save the day. Was her dream prophetic? Who will she choose? (AU)

Disclaimer: Still not mine, only borrowed to make my stories more interesting

A/N: Well it seems interest in this tome has waned, so this will be the last chapter. I do have some other stories brewing, but may not post again for a couple of weeks. Until then I wish you all well and thank you for sticking with this. Be safe and know that you are appreciated.

 **Chapter 13 - Lessons Learned**

Rory was quiet all the way home and Tristan was concerned something may be wrong. They made it into the apartment, she changed into her pajamas and he his, then she sat on the chair she usually sat to read in.

"Two hundred million, all I have to do is turn 25, I have already fulfilled the well educated part, now I just have to turn 25 and I am loaded. There were no special conditions, no marital limits, just have a good education and be twenty five to be come a multimillionaire. What do I do with that much money, I never ever have to work ever again if I don't want to, neither do my kids." Rory's voice was small and scared, he understood completely.

"Rory honey, that is three years from now Mare, a hell of a lot can happen. It doesn't change anything, not really. I still love you, my net worth will be close if not more if grandpa has a say in it, so we'll be rich. It doesn't mean we have to let it derail us, you want to be a journalist, be one, I want to be a lawyer, so I will be. It doesn't mean anything, not really. You will just never have to struggle financially ever again." Tristan pet her head as he sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair.

"Should I establish scholarships? What about charities, if I contribute do I have to sit in the board meetings like grandma? Don't I have a social obligation to make the world a little better for having been so very blessed?!" Rory didn't realize she was teary eyed.

"Oh, my sweet Mary, you make the world a better place just by being in it. Do you have any idea why, Jess, Logan, even Dean, but especially me love you, I have loved you since I was sixteen, I didn't know it was love then, but looking back it was. It motivated me to be a better man, to step in line and become a man you could be proud of. You know I heard Logan is still 'off the market' not that he's pining, but he dates, not the old way, but the I want to get to know you way. That is your influence Mare, you think Colin would have manned up to Steph without your intervention and look at Finn, he is sober more often than not. You changed us all and for the better, Jess owns part of a publishing house and I heard Miss Patty say that Dean went to school and is an accountant", they both chuckled at that. "you make a difference everyday, just by being you. The money won't change it, unless you allow it to. If you want to set up some scholarships, make some sizable donations, that's all well and good, but remember the money was meant for you, to keep you safe and well provided for. It is a good thing Mare, you will be just fine. If you don't believe me talk to Lorelai or hell even Logan, they know you pretty darn well, and I bet they will say the same."

Rory had enjoyed his gentle petting of her head while he worked to convince her it was all going to be alright, but she knew this changed everything, as a reporter of such worth she was an easy target, not now, but when the announcements were made. She made a mental note to talk to Paris, her friends overly cautious approach to the world may be just what she needed to truly calm her and she leaned into Tristan as he ran his fingers through her hair in an absent and gentle massage, and she thought of another really excellent stress reliever. She let out a soft moan, and his gentle touches became more deliberate. He lifted her to the bed and lay her on her stomach so he could work the knots from her shoulder and back, he had often done this during her mid terms, she adored how well he cared for her. As he worked his magic she began to dream, in her twilight sleep Lancelot and Maria were walking in the garden in deep discussion.

"I know you are betrothed to Sir Tristan, but I wanted to let you know that you changed me, your gentle rebuff your constant requirement for respect, it made me a better man. Know this, until the ring is upon your hand I still hold hope." Lancelot intoned and Rory woke up. She was disturbed, why would that occur, she was happy with Tristan, and Logan was but a memory, how could he be in her dreams now, he had returned to London. Her heart beat rapidly, this was not possible, Logan couldn't threaten her happy little bubble, could he? No, she loved Tristan and he loved her and that was all that would ever matter in the world.

-End-


End file.
